Un Gros Câlin
by Maldorana
Summary: Missing scene de l'épisode 5x03.


_[Bon, je vous remets dans le contexte : Abby venait juste d'envoyer un splendide coup de poing dans la tronche de cet enfoiré de Fred, sur l'ordre de Gibbs._

_En voyant cela, McGee avait même prononcé un : « Cool ! », soulagé que la jeune femme reste son petit vampire à lui, et que personne d'autre ne prendrait sa place de geek professionnel au sein de l'équipe.]_

2 heures plus tard, Abby était retourné dans son labo, pendant que Gibbs interrogeait ce « Fred », en présence de Tony et du lieutenant-colonel Mann.

Il ne restait plus que Ziva et McGee dans la grande salle. Ils avaient pour mission de s'occuper des dernières formalités administratives, seulement McGee était d'humeur massacrante :

-J'aurais dû me douter que cet enfoiré n'était pas clair, ronchonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Ziva l'observa quelques secondes avec un regard amusé, puis s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur le bureau du jeune homme, avant de lui adresser la parole :

-A mon avis, tu es surtout en colère parce qu'il tournait autour d'Abby, et qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tous les deux à ce que j'ai vu…

La jeune femme avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait entre Abby et McGee. Entre toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient et ses observations personnelles, elle avait eu le temps de se faire une idée.

McGee la fixa alors d'un œil mauvais et arrêta de taper, les yeux dans le vague.

Comme si il n'avait pas remarqué que ce type avait tout de suite prit sa place auprès d'Abby, et que le courant passait parfaitement bien entre eux deux… Malgré tout, le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir se faire manipuler de cette manière. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, même si lui, devait en souffrir.

Après un long silence, Ziva sortit enfin McGee de ses pensées en enfonçant subitement son ongle dans la joue de son partenaire :

-McGee, on se réveille !

-Hey ! Protesta-t-il en éloignant vivement son visage de l'ongle de la jeune femme.

Ravie de le voir réagir si violemment, elle laissa sa figure tranquille, mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer leur discussion :

-Alors, tu es jaloux ?

-Ziva… Soupira-t-il, exaspéré, ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Abby est mon amie, et je déteste que quelqu'un se fiche d'elle et joue avec ses sentiments comme l'a fait ce type. J'ai vu son regard quand elle est retournée en bas, elle semblait triste, trahie, et furieuse.

-Alors tu devrais aller la consoler, si tu penses qu'elle va si mal, fit simplement la jeune israélienne en se levant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai vraiment envie de me voir, se lamenta-t-il en continuant de taper son rapport. Vas-y, toi.

Elle retourna jusqu'à son bureau et s'appuya dessus, face à McGee, avant de répondre avec un air embarrassé :

-Hum… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, et encore plus si c'est Abby.

-Oh… Arrête, elle a beaucoup d'estime pour toi depuis que vous vous connaissez mieux.

-Peut être, mais je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux indiquée pour consoler les gens.

Elle marqua alors une pause, et reprit :

-Tu pourrais demander à Ducky ?

A ces mots, il s'arrêta et regarda la jeune femme en face de lui, avant de se replonger dans son rapport en répliquant :

-Oui… Je lui demanderai dès que j'aurai fini ça.

Sur ce, Ziva hocha la tête, et s'assit à son bureau pour finir de remplir ses derniers papiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, McGee avait fini son rapport, et alluma la petite webcam qui leur permettait de communiquer entre eux sans avoir à changer d'étage. Il se connecta alors à la morgue, où se trouvait habituellement Ducky. Dès que le médecin légiste apparut à l'écran, il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et ce qu'il attendait de lui :

-Ducky, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est très important : Il faudrait que tu aille au labo d'Abby, histoire de lui changer les idées.

Le docteur parut soudain gêné et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite, avant de continuer :

-Oui, oui. Bien sûr… Mais pourquoi n'irais-tu pas toi-même lui rendre visite ?

McGee eut soudain une petite hésitation, mais campa finalement sur sa position :

-Non… Heu... En fait, je ne pense pas qu'Abby ai vraiment envie de me voir… Et puis de toute façon, je ne saurais pas vraiment quoi lui dire… Fit-il, penaud.

-Bien, alors fais comme tu veux, commença Ducky. Mais je pense qu'elle ne serait pas mécontente de te voir, surtout si elle n'a pas le moral… Lui répondit Ducky en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil sur le côté.

Depuis le début de la conversation, Abby se tenait à la droite de Ducky, et l'appareil ne prenant que le médecin légiste dans son cadre, la jeune femme n'apparaissait pas à l'écran.

Elle était seulement descendue voir Ducky pour se calmer et essayer de penser à autre chose, lorsque l'appareil s'était allumé. Elle était alors restée silencieuse et écoutait attentivement.

-J'essayerai d'aller la voir ce soir, avant de partir, mais…

Mais la sonnerie de son téléphone le coupa soudain.

-Oh, Ducky je dois te laisser, c'est sûrement Gibbs. N'oublie pas de passer voir Abby.

Abby fit alors signe à Ducky qu'elle devait s'en aller et déguerpit à toute vitesse dans l'ascenseur.

-Je descendrai à son labo le plus tôt possible, Timothy, répliqua Ducky en suivant des yeux la jeune femme qui passait la porte.

Sur ce, ils éteignirent en même temps leurs appareils, et McGee répondit au téléphone :

-McGee, j'ai besoin que vous me sortiez tous les documents concernant la dernière affaire. Amenez-les moi en salle d'interrogatoire.

-Oui, j'arrive patron.

Tim rassembla alors les documents dont Gibbs avait besoin et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, passant derrière Ziva, qui finissait de taper son rapport.

-Il y a un « -t » à la fin de « dècouver », Ziva. Et l'accent est dans l'autre sens, remarqua McGee en jetant un œil sur l'écran de la jeune femme.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ces mots tordus ? Pesta-t-elle en tapant violemment les modifications sur le clavier.

Avant de partir, McGee posa la pile de dossiers qu'il tenait sur la cloison qui séparait le bureau de Ziva de l'ascenseur, et se glissa derrière l'ordinateur, aux côtés de la jeune femme. Puis, après quelques clicks, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, récupérant les dossiers au passage.

-J'ai activé la correction automatique, Ziva. Je te conseille de corriger tes fautes, fit-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent presque aussitôt, laissant apparaître Abby, qui s'élança immédiatement dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Aaww, Abby ! Réussit-il à articuler, alors qu'elle était littéralement en train de l'étouffer. Attends… Je dois aller voir Gibbs.

Comme elle ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher prise, il l'étreignit un peu plus fort et réussit à la soulever, juste assez pour entrer dans l'ascenseur avec elle, et la reposa doucement, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de son étage.

-Aïe ! Abby, doucement !

A ces mots, elle se détacha un peu du jeune homme, jusqu'à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-il avec un air désorienté.

-J'étais à la morgue avec Ducky quand tu lui as demandé de passer me voir…

-Oh… Fit-il en baissant la tête.

Abby semblait soucieuse de le voir réagir de cette manière, et l'obligea à relever la tête vers elle.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Bien sûr que non, Abby, répliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle se rapprocha encore une fois et l'étreignit tendrement, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Merci de veiller sur moi…

McGee sourit, et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'étage où le jeune homme devait descendre. Seulement, quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ce fut Gibbs qui apparut en face d'eux, et celui-ci arbora un air menaçant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Heu… Abby… Hésita le jeune homme en apercevant leur patron.

Voyant que le couple ne bougeait pas, Gibbs fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête de côté en fixant gravement McGee, qui lâcha aussitôt sa partenaire.

-Tim ! Attends deux secondes, t'es si pressé que ça de t'en aller ? Rouspéta Abby en resserrant encore un peu son étreinte sur lui.

La jeune femme était dos à la porte, et ne pouvait donc pas voir le danger imminent qui les menaçait, contrairement à McGee :

-Heu… Non… Là, en l'occurrence, j'ai peur...

Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs se plaça alors à côté d'eux, et dès qu'elle remarqua sa présence, Abby n'osa pas bouger, et posa simplement sa main sur le visage de son patron, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel, puis ferma les yeux avant de murmurer :

-Ohhh…

McGee ferma les yeux à son tour, redoutant la suite. Mais lorsqu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Gibbs lui frappa aussitôt violemment la tête et adressa à la jeune femme un regard de réprimande.

-Gibbs ! On faisait rien de mal ! Protesta Abby en se tournant vers lui.

Mais Gibbs l'ignora et saisit McGee par le bras avant de le pousser dans le couloir.

-Vous, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, rugit-il.

Puis il sortit de l'ascenseur après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du sous-sol.

-Et toi, dans ton labo, et restes-y ! L'averti-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à se rabattre sur Abby, qui restait malgré tout accrochée aux yeux de McGee. Puis, juste avant qu'elles ne se referment, elle lui fit un léger signe de la main, auquel il répondit par un sourire.

Après quoi, Gibbs fit brutalement faire demi-tour au jeune homme, et le poussa à nouveau en avant.

-Aller ! Et vous, avancez ! Grogna-t-il en lui envoyant un violent coup de pied dans le derrière.

**The End**


End file.
